elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Dong Yang elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Dong Yang elevators. Dong Yang stopped making elevators and escalators in 2003 and was acquired by thyssenkrupp, which formed the ThyssenKrupp Dongyang brand. Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *128-134 Wellington Street, Central *Taihe Building, Wan Chai (1988) *Paramount Building, Chai Wan (1990)Passenger elevators already replaced by Schindler. *Kee On Building, Sheung Wan (1992) Kowloon *Tai Shing Industrial Building, Sham Shui PoMaintained by Holake Hong Kong Limited. *Chinachem Plaza, Tsim Sha Tsui （1988） *Royal Pacific Hotel, Tsim Sha Tsui (1988) *Sunshine Plaza, To Kwan Wan *Pacific Trade Centre, Kowloon Bay *Hong Kong China Ferry Terminal, Tsim Sha Tsui (1988) *Hewlett Centre, Kwun Tong觀塘豐利中心東洋升降機；Dong Yang(Nikkin)elevator ＠Hewlett Centre, Kwun Tong New Territories *Tuen Mun Town Plaza (Phase 2), Tuen Mun （1989）1 passenger lift in shopping arcade has already replaced with Anlev in 2015. *Tuen Mun Town Plaza (Phase 3), Tuen Mun （1992）3 residential lifts replaced with KONE Minispace in 2017, 1 podium lift replaced with Anlev in 2015. *Miami Beach Towers, Tuen Mun (1991) *Waterside Plaza, Tsuen Wan (1991) 6 of 12 residential lifts were modernized in 2003, and all lifts are replacing with KONE Minispace starting in 2018. *Ho Shun Fuk Building, Yuen Long (1988) *Shatin Galleria, Sha Tin (1990) File:DongYang_HoShunFuk_HK.jpg|Dong Yang Elevator at Ho Shun Fuk Building, Yuen Long. Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Pantai Indah Kapuk Hospital *Husada Funeral Home, Pluit Central Jakarta *Istana Harmoni Apartment *Sekolah Tinggi Ilmu Ekonomi - YAI, Senen *Senen Jaya Market Block 5 West Jakarta *Wisma Slipi (1995) East Jakarta *Taman Pasadenia Pulomas *LAPAN Building, Rawamangun South Jakarta *Pondok Indah Mall 1 (1991)All are hydraulic elevators. Service elevators number 1 and 3 has been replaced into Schindler 5400 AP and 3300 AP MRL elevators respectively. *Brawijaya Apartment - Tower A and B (1993-2015, currently being replaced by ThyssenKrupp)Refurbished by ThyssenKrupp in mid 2010, but still retains their original Dong Yang traction motors. Currently maintained by ThyssenKrupp. *Komplek Bidakara (1996) **Hotel Bidakara JakartaMain elevators have been replaced into Schindler 3300 AP elevators, except the service elevator. **Birawa Assembly Hall **Binasentra Building *Hotel Cipta Mampang (1991) *Jalan Raya Kemang No. 15 (2002) *Fatmawati General Hospital - Paviliun Teratai *Plaza Kalibata (modernized by Louser Lift) *UHAMKA Limau Campus, Gandaria (2000s, modernized by Louser Lift) *Kantor Taman A9 Mega Kuningan *Siaga Raya Warung Jati Hospital, Pejaten Bali *The Jayakarta Residences (1994) *Pan Pacific Nirwana Resort (formerly Le Meridien Nirwana) (1997) *The Laguna Nusa Dua Others cities *Bank Permata Bintaro Sektor 7, Tangerang, Banten (low zone elevators) *Anna Pekayon Hospital, Bekasi *As-Syafi'Iyah Islamic University, Bekasi *Hajj Embarkation Hostel Jakarta, Bekasi *Salak The Heritage Hotel, Bogor (1998) *The Jayakarta Suites Bandung, Bandung (1994) *The Jayakarta Yogyakarta Hotel, Yogyakarta (1992) *Plaza Simpang Lima, Semarang (modernized by Pillar) Singapore *Housing and Development Board (HDB): **Block 402, 405, 406, 536 Bedok HDB **Block 156 Choa Chu Kang HDB **Block 5 Kreta Ayer HDB **Block 334 Clementi HDB **Block 349 Taman Jurong HDB **Block 14B Toa Payoh HDB **Block 5 Holland Village HDB **Block 170, 171 Queensway HDB **Block 807 French Road HDB **Block 30 Old Airport Road HDB **Block 157 Teck Whye HDB **Block 290D Bukit Batok HDB **Greenridge Shopping Centre **Sunshine Place **Skytech Building, Bukit Batok *Toa Payoh Entertainment Complex *Jubilee Entertainment Complex, Ang Mo Kio *Woodlands Civic Centre (modernized) *Woodlands Mart South Korea *Posco Center, Seoul *Samchang Plaza, Seoul *SMT Building, Seoul *Korea Specialty Contractor Financial Cooperative, Seoul *Yeongnam Tower, Daegu Other countries *Karnaphuli Garden, Dhaka, Bangladesh *Kad Suan Kaew, Chiangmai, Thailand *Robinson Phuket, Phuket, Thailand *Chonnatee Condo Town (Tower A,B,E,F), Nonthaburi, Thailand